God Bless You, SEES!
by Harimau Liar
Summary: SEES akan menjalani hidupnya di inaba bersama IT, kali ini SEES harus mencari tempat tinggalnya sendiri karena kebakaran dorm-nya tercinta dan mereka menjadi gembel sementara. kalo mau tau selanjutnya R&R aja!
1. Chapter 1

Yasogami High

Anak-anak pada ribut karena kedatengan murid baru yang keren2. mereka bersorak-sorai untuk mereka yang datang."cih! koridor udah kayak es cendol! orang berdesekan!"kata Yosuke, dia tampak iri dengan seseorang(mungkin)."aaah...lu iri ya yos? ntar lu kagak laku lagi yak?"tanya Souji."ah diem lu SETA+N=? gua bukan ngiri, tapi berisik. cuma itu."jawab yosuke fisik anteng hati kagak anteng(maksudnya? jwb: cari tau ndiri! panjang penjelasannya!)tiba-tiba 2 anak cewek dateng dengan muka kusut."gilaaaa! gua kagak bisa napas! orang pada gila! dikira kedatengan raja?"kata Chie."wah! tadi betul-betul gila! aku hampir pingsan!"kata Yukiko dengan menaruh(baca:membanting) tas-nya di meja. anak-anak cewek itu pada layu seperti bunga kurang aer."yaelah lu! masa' bunga kurang aer? kasih pupuk dikit dong!"semangat yosuke kepada cewek-cewek itu. souji langsung curiga _"jangan-jangan...yosuke...orangnya puitis lagi! oh my! gawat dong! ntar dia ngirim surat yang puitis-puitis gitu lagi ke yukiko! yukiko-kan sukanya..."_kata souji dalem hati. tiba-tiba Souji langsung mengambil sebuah buku, dan ditulislah kata-kata yang ada di otaknya

_"hatiku hampa bagaikan gurun pasir yang luas, tiada orang yang sanggup tinggal disana._

_tetapi, semenjak ada kau kasihku, hatiku bagaikan padang bunga yang semerbak wanginya._

_rambutmu yang hitam seperti macan kumbang yang gagah._

_senyum-mu yang lembut, bagaikan ilalang yang tertiup angin. _

_aku meringis melihatmu menangis. _

_bagaikan elang yang mencari anak-nya."_

"selesai."kata Souji sehabis menulis kata-kata yang gak beres itu dengan express. ketiga temannya itu melongo."apa yang kau tulis sou?"tanya Chie berusaha mengintip buku tersebut. dengan reflek, souji menyembunyikan bukunya."aku tadi melihat sekilas, ada kata-kata kasihku dan...kalo gak salah...masuk angin apa apaan gitu! pokoknya ada angin-anginnya!"kata yosuke."buat siapa sou?p-pacar baru ya?"tanya Yukiko."ah! t-tidak apa-apa! aku memang suka nulis yang gaje-gaje hahaha..."jawab si SETA+N=? itu.

bel bunyi, anak-anak yang kayak cendol itu langsung nyusut."pagi anak-anak! kita kedatengan sesorang hari ini! semenjak empat orang pindah, kali ini kita dapat gantinya! ayo kalian! masuk sini!"kata bu kashiwagi yang menjijikan itu*dibunuh*

mereka pada masuk. didapati anak alay cakep berambut biru*di tonjok*, bocak slengean bejenggot*di lempar_*, _anak pake jepitan abang2*di giles*, dan anak tak berdosa(halah).mereka memperkenalkan diri."halo, nama saya Minato Arisato, salam kenal semuanya!"kata bocah alay...maksudnya bocah."kalo aku Junpei Iori! aku adalah saingan semua cowok terkenal!"kata jenggot itu dengan nge-sok."maaf kata-kata teman saya, dia agak sedeng, kalo saya Yukari Takeba."kata anak jepitan itu. dan anak tak berdosa itu diam saja."oh! dia namanya Fuuka Yamagishi!"kata Minato langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. minato sampingnya yosuke, junpei samping yukiko, yukari samping-sampingan sama Fuuka.

Semua anak langsung kagum-kagum liat mereka."duh! dia itu lebih mantep daripada rise! dia lebih BM!"kata salah satu anak."ah! kau bergurau saja! walaupun dia BM, apa dia bisa...St..."kata sebelahnya. suasana jadi hening."eh?"tanya Fuuka yang akhirnya ngomong."hatiku hampa bagai gurun pasir yang luas...tiada orang yang sanggup tinggal disana. Fuuka, apa ini?kau dapat dari siapa?"tanya yukari."*gasp!* K-KEMBALIKAN!"teriak Souji. yang lain kaget."SOUJI SETA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMAN BARUMU SENDIRI?"kata si kashiwagi marah."KAU TAU? DIA ITU LEBIH PINTAR DARI KAMU! KAMU KIRA DIA SIAPA HAH? CEPAT MINTA MAAF!"lanjut kashiwagi dengan rupanya yang jelek."b-baik bu! maaf ya Yamagishi, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja...kalau kau suka, ambil saja!"kata Souji."terima kasih...setan."jawab Fuuka santai+senyum-senyum."wajar aja sou, dia anak baru, anak baru..."kata Chie nenangin Souji."t-tidak apa-apa...aku wajarin aja! toh aku suka dipanggil gitu sama anak junes."jawab Souji. Yosuke cuma bisa menahan amarah-nya raja setan.

Istirahat telah tiba, Souji DKK langsung terbang(?) ke atap(supermen dong?). didapati 3 juniornya yang otaknya pada bolong."yo senpai! aku bawain boneka buat kalian! aku begadang karya bang haji rhoma irama(halah*di jait*)untuk ngerjain ini."kata kanji sambil ngeluarin kantong plastik item yang gede(biasa buat beras itu loh kalo di warung)."tepung, gua ambil yang kriting yak, gua bisa nambah koleksi boneka berbih(barbie maksudnya) gua nih. gua belom punya yang kriting!"kata lain langsung kaget setengah mati, rise yang lagi minum langsung muncrat+keselek=sakaratul maut."JADI NAOTO NGOLEKSI BERBIH?"teriak yang cuma bisa membatu, diam seribu bahasa(berarti inggris, mandarin, jepang, arab, gitu-gitu dong? wah! kamus bejalan!"bukan bodoh!"*di tembak*)dan blushing. rise yang sakaratul maut langsung di ngabenin di TKP(kehalahan yang luar biasa).saat lagi asik-asik ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada suara "to, lu kan pinter, ajarin gua matematik dong!"tanya junpei."ogah! kalo mau lu minta di ajarin mitsuru-senpai aja! dia kan otaknya kayak perpustakaan. segala macem dia tau! dari telor ayam, ampe jadi telor ayam(?) loh!"jawab monato. tiba-tiba naoto langsung dateng ke junpei."kalo mau diajarin ama aku aja! aku punya rumus yang gampang! dijamin kalo diajarin aku bakal lulus!" Rise yang sakaratul maut berubah statusnya(katanya udah di ngaben, gimana sih!)maksudnya yang udah jadi abu berubah statusnya menjadi idup kembali dan sakaratul maut lagi(elah!).junpei langsung senyum-senyum"boleh" katanya. "ehem...sebaiknya kita belajar bareng-bareng aja. ngomong-ngomong kenalin, aku SetaN Souji, dan dia naoto."kata souji memperkenalkan diri. dua orang itu cengo."jadi elu ya, cowok terkenal berhati setaN itu...aku baru tau! orang-nya kayaknya pinter nih! cakep pula! wah pasti bakal di komentar abis-abisan kalo kamu ketemu ama mitsuru-senpai dan akihiko-senpai! sayangnya...dia udah kuliah! kita adisuruh kesini karena dorm kita kebakaran gara-gara ada kabel iseng yang jatoh di LPG 3kg."kata junpei panjang lebar kayak jalan cuma diem-dieman. dia malah nunjuk bonekanya kanji."itu...boneka? kalian main boneka?"tanya dia yang akhirnya ngomong."yeah...ini bikinanku sendiri! senpai pasti suka! kalo mau ambil aja!"kata kanji. minato ketawa jejingkrakan(ondel2 dong)"GILE! TAMPANG PREMAN HATI WANITA! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! GUA GAK BISA BAYANGIN DIA BIKIN BONEKA DI KORSI GOYANG PUNYA EYANG GUA!"teriak minato tiba-tiba yang membuat kuping kite-kite budeg 10 taun.*duagh!*tiba-tiba ada kaki yang melayang di kepala bocah alay menjadi hening."k-kau...m-menendang...ku?" "yeah! aku menendangmu bocah alay! kau telah membuat hati Kanji Tatsumi menjadi tidak percaya diri! itu namanya tindakan kriminal yang tidak adil! dan itu harus dihukum atas nama keadilan Yasogami High School dan harus sesuai dengan perundang-undangan yang ada! maka daripada itu kau harus meminta maaf selambat-lambatnya pada hari jumat dengan setulus hatimu dan berakhir dengan damai dengan sistem kekeluargaan dan keadilan sekolah kita yang tercinta! fuuh! capek juga pidato kayak gini."jelas Chie panjang lebar lagi. "chie, kau mencermati Bu Ai betul-betul ya? itukan guru PKN author! dia kayak Bawang loh!(bukan bawang bumbu dapur! tapi bawang guru PKN saat SD)ulanganku aja dapet kursi dibalik!"cemooh yosuke yang membuat 'spatula'-nya ditendang dengan amat keras. minato dan junpei langsung ngeri.

* * *

**SELESAI JUGA CHAP.1! NGOMONG2 MAAF UNTUK FANS-NYA MINATO SAYA NGATAIN DIA ALAY PADAHAL DIA ALAY CAKEP(SAMA AJA GEBLEK!*DI KEROYOK*) PEPATAH MENGATAKAN:**

**REVIEW BANG!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**KITA KEMBALI DALAM ACARA KITA! KARENA AKU MASIH CINTA DENGAN CHARA2 PERSONA 3&4, MAKA PENJAILAN YANG MERUSAK HAM PARA CHARA DIHAPUSKAN!*YAAAY!***

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Istirahat segera berakhir, anak-anak yang lagi arisan, ngerumpi, sampe lagi ngisi bensin(kalo anak kecil lagi makan, pasti bilangnya pesawat mau masuk gua kalo nggak isi bensin)pun langsung masuk kelas. Souji, dkk. segera lari dan masuk kelas."gua takut sama bu kemenyan!"kata Yosuke yang tergopoh-gopoh. chie angkat bicara,"elu mah cemen! kemenyan doang di takutin!"yukiko hampir ketawa gara-gara liat pasangan heboh(APA?*di keroyok*) itu mengkritik bu Kashiwagi dengan sangat bodoh. tetapi tawanya itu tertahan karena mengingat dua orang anak baru yang masih di rooftop."hei! apa mau kita biarin tuh si 2 anak? kan kesian..."kata yukiko mengingatkan leadernya tercinta, Souji."hm...menurutku itu tindakan bodoh. kalau mereka nangis gimana?"tanya Souji. "bodoh kau sou! anak laki mana ada yang nangis!"teriak yosuke yang jatoh kesandung. "tapi kan...kasian mereka! masa' mau kena hukuman si kasih wangi itu? kan kasih wangi galak!"ujar Yukiko jumpalitan. yang lain langsung kabur kecuali Yukiko dan Souji. "kalo gitu ayo kita jemput mereka!"ajak Souji sambil narik tangan yukiko(uhum...s-siapa yang lagi..."HELL!"*di tusuk*)yukiko langsung blushing.

Sesampainya di atep, kedua anak itu lagi main liat-liatan. tatapannya mencolok seperti sedang bersaing. "aku akan melawanmu dalam sekejap. kau pasti kalah Arisato!" kata Junpei sambil memegang garpu."cih! kau ini bergurau saja! seharusnya aku yang menang! aku ini Leader-mu!"cemooh Minato sambil ngeluarin sumpit dari saku-nya. "jangan sok deh! seharusnya gue yang jadi leadernya! anak imoh(emo maksudnya) alay begini masa' mau di jadiin leader? matanya buta kali!"kata Junpei mau nyerang. Yukiko dan Souji menegang. mereka ketakutan 1/2 idup(?) "alah! bocah kampungan aja lo! kalo lo yang jadi leader gimana nasib kita? jadi mesum kali! atau kalo nggak...jadi bencong mujahidin(dosa lo!*masuk neraka*) kali! kayak itu tuh! si Author ngatain guru Al-quran nya JJ! yaitu JunpeiJamil! kesian kan! gara-gara lu dunia ancur!"kata Minato emosian."eh min, gua bosen main beginian. lu mah emosi-nya tinggi! gua ngeri deket-deket elu. dari sejak endonesa(indonesia) di jajah blande(belanda) nyampe endonesa dijajah jepang juga lu tetep ngeri men!"kata Junpei mengakhiri pertarungan yang ternyata hanya game yang norak bikinan Author itu. "yaelah! jadi cuma maen-maen! gua kira beneran! lu pada bikin jantung kite-kite(kita2) pada pecah ye! lu pada maenannya kagak bener! kalo kita mah maenannya engrang, remi, lompat karet, petak umpet, gitu-gitu! kalo elu mah maen brantem-branteman!"kata Yukiko asal jeblak."anak cowok emang kayak gitu. dulu waktu gua kecil, gua sering banget main bambu runcing(buset! ngeri amat)terus, pada suatu ketika, gua lempar ke arah pohon mangga, eh ternyata ada orang! kena pahanya bedarah. sampe sekarang tu orang dendam banget ama gua. tapi sayangnya orang itu udah jadi almarhum. sekian cerita saya."kata Souji bercerita. suasana menjadi hening."balik yuk! si guru galak itu mungkin udah marahin kita kali."ajak Junpei.

Sesampainya di kelas, Souji, Yukiko, Minato, dan Junpei dimarahin abis-abisan ama bu Kashiwagi itu."KALIAN INI! ANAK BARU AJA UDAH BLAGU! APALAGI NANTI! DAN KAMU! PINTER-PINTER TELAMBAT! KALIAN TAU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?"tanya bu Kashiwagi "jam...jam...jam...jam...jampe-jampe bu..."jawab Junpei ngasal."YANG BENER!"kata BK(bu kashiwagi) yang udah marah kayak LPG 3 Kg meledak."anu bu...tadi kita ribut dulu ama balon depan sekolahan bu, dia godain kita-kita bu. maka dari itu kami pembela kebenaran dan keadilan dari SMA Yasogami akan bertanggung jawab untuk menghilangkan para Balon-balon yang ada di muka bumi ini! dan mulai dari sekarang, kami pembela kebenaran dan keadilan SMA Yasogami akan melindungi segenap bangsa dan lain-lain titik."kata Minato nge-sok."GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT DEH! KALIAN ITU CUMA ANAK BIASA! BUKAN SUPERHERO YANG KAYAK DI PELEM-PELEM! KALIAN TUGASNYA BELAJAR! BUKAN NGEBELA KEBENARAN DAN KEADILAN! TUGAS KALIAN ADALAH BE-LA-JAR!"teriak BK gila-gila."ya udah kita belajar! tapi lu-nya juga jangan marah lu! lu mah kagak kayak bu Toriumi! dia mah baek! kalem! kagak kayak elu! kayak kebo! mending lu terjun dari pohon toge daripada ngajar disini"kata Junpei sewot."APA LU BILANG? LU MAU BERANTEM AMA GUE?"ajak BK kayak setan kejedot tembok.(?)"boleh! kapan?"kata junpei nantangin."udah ah! gak usah berantem! mending ni masalah kita selesein dengan cara kekeluargaan! bukan dengan cara kasar yang kalo di video-in jadi video anarkis begini! terus nama sekolah kita jadi gak harum lagi udah jadi bau kayak t*i anjing! maka dari itu mari kita berbaikan..."nasehat Fuuka tiba-tiba."makasih fuk! gua jadi gak berantem ama ni guru. hehehe..."kata Junpei senyum-senyum(cieee...*tonjokan maut*)akhirnya masalah selesai. BK jadi malu akibat di katain kayak kebo.

Pulangnya, IT ngumpul dulu di Junes.

"eh! ngomong-ngomong senpai! anak baru itu tinggal dimana sekarang?"tanya Kanji kepada Souji."kagak tau. kagak nanya."jawab -tiba mereka dateng."loh? kok kalian ada disini?" tanya Yukari. "eh kalian! kami emang ngumpulnya sini!"jawab Chie."ngapain?"tanya Fuuka."mejeng aja! ikut sini yuk!"ajak -tiba Yosuke teriak."WAH! ITUKAN MAJALAH *PIIP* EDISI TERBARU! BELI DIMANA?"yang lain menjawab."ooh...ini aku mesen di temenku! ini yang versi 'Jefri Kecebur Got' kalo mau pesen, pesen aja!" "majalah apaan sih?" tanya Naoto."majalah buat pria, kamu gak boleh tau!"jawab Yosuke."HAH? JADI DIA CEWEK?"mereka kaget 1/2 mati. IT ketawa."HAHAHAHHAA! NAOTO MASIH DI ANGGEP COWOK!"kata Kanji sambil ninju-ninju meja. minuman mereka semua(SEES+IT=mereka semua)tumpah."K-KANJI! KAU BODOH!"omel Naoto. mereka semua ketawa ampe junes ambruk(lebay*kamehameha*)

tiba-tiba hening tak berdosa(paan sih, alay!*dodompa*)Naoto nyolek Rise,"se! se! lu tau kelompok yang namanya SEES kagak? yang dikelola ama kirijo group itu!" Rise ngangguk. "kan katanya dormnya di sabotase ama orang gila bernama Minato Arisato! katanya mau bales dendam sama Junpei Iori yang udah ngambil pacarnya, Yukari takeba. dia luncurin bom bunuh orang(jayus*tonjok*) kepada si gundul itu! sekarang dia lagi nyari tempat tinggal gara-gara kagak punya tempat tinggal. sekarang dia jadi gembel yang kebingungan. sekarang jadi gosip paling HOT di kantorku! tiap hari ada aja yang ngomongin gembel tua bangka itu!"kata Naoto dengan tampang polos. "WOY! ORANGNYA ADA DISINI WOY!"teriak Minato naik pitam."Minggat lo Ariyanto! jangan marah kepada anak kecil ini! sesungguhnya kau sudah dapat dosa!"kata Junpei sok ceramah. "SEJAK KAPAN NAMA GUA 'MINGGAT LO ARIYANTO?' UDAH KEREN2 MALAH DI UBAH JADI BAPAKNYA PINE! GIMANA SIH?"Minato makin marah, kesabarannya udah abis gara-gara gosip kesetanan itu. Naoto ketakutan dan ia segera memeluk Kanji teryayang(jijik, muntah!*tendang*) Kanji blushing dan akhirnya suasana harus kembali.

* * *

**JAYUS ABAL DAN BIKIN MUNTAH!**

**TINGGAL REVIEW!**


End file.
